Herein disclosed are embodiments generally relating to imaging members and assemblies and the authentication of specific material components used in the imaging members and assemblies. The disclosed embodiments may be used in various printing systems, such as for example, in phase change or solid ink jet printing systems or electrophotographic printing systems. Authentication of the materials ensures that compatible components are being used with the imaging members and assemblies. More specifically, the embodiments disclose a system and method for efficiently detecting whether materials being used in the imaging members and assemblies are compatible and authentic materials authorized for such uses.
Manufacturers of the various imaging members and assemblies produce materials and components specific for use with these imaging members and assemblies. The materials are tailored to each member or assembly for optimal performance. A problem arises when materials, used in the imaging members and assemblies, not authorized by the manufacturers are substituted for the authentic counterparts. Use of these unauthentic materials causes compatibility issues and has a significant negative impact on the imaging business and reputation of the manufacturers. The unauthentic materials often are not as compatible with the imaging member or assembly as advertised and subsequently introduce operational problems that negatively impact machine performance. Such problems lead to higher maintenance costs, increased down-time, and the like. These type of problems in turn lead to lower customer satisfaction with the imaging members and assemblies.
Previous attempts to devise a monitoring system with which to determine the authenticity of imaging materials were problematic in that the systems did not provide easy detection of the unauthentic or unauthorized materials involved. The systems generally did not detect the unauthentic materials until after an extended period of problematic behavior raised suspicions, and subsequently involved obtaining samples from the dissatisfied customer and conducting extensive and costly laboratory analysis to determine authenticity.
As such, the previous attempts did not yield an effective way in which to deal with the issue of unauthentic materials. Therefore, there is a need for a way in which to efficiently detect the presence of unauthentic materials used in an imaging member or assembly without taking up a large amount of time and resources.
The term “electrostatographic” is generally used interchangeably with the term “electrophotographic.”